


30 Days - Companion

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [8]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HURLS SELF IN TO RPF HELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are a chore, but Mark is there to make your night, and boy, does he make your night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday! Thursday's are my busy day (I'm in class til 7pm!!!!). Hopefully, this will more than make up for it. I took much care writing this smut so... I'll go hurl myself in to RPF hell now!
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name. Enjoy!!

After Jamie finally left, neither of you were in the mood anymore, and even though you really, really wanted to, your family and friends were waiting for the two of you. You fixed your hair in the mirror and Mark wiped some lipstick that had caught the corner of his mouth.

You were really not looking forward to this. You didn't exactly want your family to meet Mark. Half of them were embarrassing, and the other half would ask embarrassing questions. At least today, all the attention would be on your cousin and not on you.

You took Mark's hand and walked to the reception, greeting everyone and introducing Mark. It didn't take long for everyone to start with the questions and you wished for a corner to go and sit in and let the world swallow you up.

"So," one of your cousin's creepy friends, Chris, sidled over whilst Mark was preoccupied. "You and that little dress look pretty hot."

"Uh-huh." you said flatly, ignoring him as you sipped at a soda. 

"That guy you brought, you know... I can show you a whole different world than he can." Chris leered at you and you looked away uncomfortably.

"Chris, fuck off."

"[Y/N]," Chris put his hand on your shoulder and you shuddered. "Your companion ain't shit! Don't you know Asian dudes have tiny dicks?"

"Fuck. Off." you snarled, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. Chris growled at you and for a brief moment your heart froze in fear before someone tapped on Chris's shoulder.

"Excuse me," it was Mark. "The lady said fuck off, so you'd best listen." Mark gave Chris a dead smile and Chris pulled away, slinking off dejectedly. "You okay, [Y/N]?" Mark asked, putting his hands on your shoulders and looking in to your eyes.

"I'm fine," you sighed and shook your head. "Haven't seen that douchebag since high school. I figured my cousin had stopped talking to him, but I guessed wrong." you shuddered lightly.

"You weren't joking when you said I'd have to scare off creepy dudes," Mark's hands moved down your arms and he sighed. "Anyone else bothers you, you just call old Wilford Warfstache over and he'll kick their ass."

"Thank you Mark." you smiled fondly at him, giving his cheek a gentle kiss. "So, I can call either Wilford Warfstache or the crazed butt stabber. Either way, I'll just be glad to see the back of those greasy dudes."

"Oh, I'll stab them in the butt," Mark grinned as you sipped again at your drink. "Ain't nobody messing with my girl. Not that... you can't handle yourself, obviously. I'd still stab their butts." he chuckled softly and leaned against the wall next to you.

"Mmm, it's nice having the wonderful sir Markiplier looking after me. I am a lucky gal." you said, flicking his tie. "We need to catch up on what we were doing earlier. Before Jamie decided she'd use her wonderful talent for bad timing," you huffed as you glanced over at Jamie who was laughing and giggling with the rest of your friends. "But we've got to sit through this wedding first. Should be starting soon." you said, and just as you finished speaking, an usher called for the guests to start making their way to the reception hall. "Well, come on. Let's get this shit done."

You took Mark's hand and followed the small crowd into a small room filled with chairs. Sidling in, you sat down and Mark sat next to you,settling his hand on your knee. You zoned out as the wedding began, with your cousin waiting eagerly at the alter for her fiancée. Her future wife walked down the aisle and you clapped when prompted by others, but for the most part, you didn't care much.

When it was over, you stood and chatted with some old friends whilst Mark talked with some of your family - no doubt after some more embarrassing stories to laugh over later. You could feel the eyes of some of the greasy dudes on you, but for the most part you tried to ignore them as you caught up with old friends.

It was nearly midnight when you decided to bail and hide in your room. You lie down on the bed and watch the tv whilst you wait for Mark - who is probably getting another embarrassing story told to him.

There is a knock on the door and you reluctantly lift yourself up and walk over, your bare feet slapping against the wooden floor. You open the door and Mark is standing there, grinning.

"You look like the cat that got the cream," you mumbled, stepping in to the room. "What the hell did my family tell you?"

"Oh, you know," Mark smiled. "All the good stories. They're a talkative bunch, you know."

"Yeah," you sigh loudly and push your hair from your face. "I'm supposed to be the one who tells you all those dumb stories! My family ruined all the surprises I had for you." you huff and fall on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sure you've got plenty more," Mark smiled and sat down next to you. "I'm glad to be out of there, though. You should have seen the stinkeye that Chris guy was giving me." Mark laid down beside you and starting to play idly with your hair.

"Ugh, he's a piece of shit." you grumbled loudly, rolling on to your side and facing Mark. He propped himself on his elbow and gazed at you. "He's been trying to get with me for years. He's a gross greasebag kind of dude."

"He certainly seemed like it," Mark replied, twirling his fingers through your hair. "If he had tried anything, I would've kicked his ass out of here."

"You and my cousin, both," you sighed, scooting closer to Mark and wrapped your arms around him. You were glad he was here. If he hadn't been, Chris wouldn't have left you alone the entire day. "Now then," you said with a brief, flirty smile. "What was it about you and my dress getting acquainted? Now that we're unlikely to be disturbed?"

Mark's face lit up before he grinned salaciously, running his hand over your side. He quickly found the zipper, his strong hand grabbing it and tugging it down ever so slowly as he kissed you warmly. As he busied his hands with your dress, you let your own wander down his shirt, undoing each button carefully as your worked your way down his chest. 

His fingers moved across your back as he abandoned the zipper, caressing your skin as he fumbled briefly with your bra. You kissed him desperately, running your hands through his dark hair. He pulled your closer, unclipping your bra and holding you flush against his chest. 

You pulled back from the kiss and gazed into his eyes, licking your lips and gulping. There was a dark flush on Mark's face, and his dark brown eyes - framed by askew glasses - wandered over your face before he pulled your lips to his and pressed a hard, passionate kiss to them. You moaned as he pushed you on to your back and climbed on top of you, and he pushed himself up for a brief moment to look fondly at you before he pressed more desperate kisses against your face.

"Fuck, Mark!" you moaned, a little louder than you had wanted to. Mark grinned and nipped at your shoulder, before he grabbed your dress and tugged it down, this time taking your unclipped bra with it. He let out a growl which made you shiver as he kissed down your chest. Your breath hitched as his lips caught your nipple, sending another shiver up your spine. "Fuck. Fuck."

"You like that?" there was a deep, dark quality to Mark's voice as he spoke that made you gulp in apprehension. You nod at him and he grinned, sucking once more on your nipple. A gasp escaped your throat and your toes curl.

Mark's mouth left your breast as he pulled back to throw off his shirt and tie, hurling them against the wall. He grabbed your by your hips and pushed you up the bed, pausing for only a moment to undo his belt and kick off his trousers. The instant he does so, he clambers on to the bed and presses fierce, hot kisses against your face, neck and shoulders. Your hands moved across his back, holding him close as Mark tangles a hand in your hair, grasping it as you press your knee up against his groin.

"[Y/N]... That kind of move is gonna get you into so much trouble." Mark growled. You grinned at him and caught his lip between your teeth. "That too."

"I want trouble," you replied between wet kisses. "God, do I want it." you murmured. Mark smiled and pulled away from you, gazing down at you as he held himself up. "How did I ever get so lucky?" you asked him, letting your eyes wander across his body, taking in every muscle, every scar, every freckle.

"No luck involved at all. You're beautiful and funny and you're totally awesome. The best kind of match for someone as handsome, funny and awesome as me!" Mark snickered, kissing you briefly before reaching over to the bedside table and pulling the previously discarded condom from the drawer. "No matter who knocks, we're not answering, right?"

"Right." you agreed as Mark grabbed a hold of your lacy little panties. You squirmed as he put the condom wrapper between his teeth and eased your panties down over your hips, pulling them off and flicking them across the room. You looked away awkwardly as Mark gazed down at you and all your nakedness, running his hands across your hips.

"Wow..." he whispered, dropping the condom and kissing your cheek. "I'm a lucky guy. You're perfect." he smiled and started laying kisses across your shoulders, drifting down your breasts and stomach. He kissed across your hips before sucking the sensitive flesh of your inner thigh, making you shudder. As he crept closer to your core, he lavished your skin with kisses, tickling you with his stubble. He set a soft kiss against you and you tensed. Mark stopped and looked at you curiously.

"I... I didn't say stop." you croaked, looking down at him. Mark's salacious grin returned and he kissed your lower lips again, this time drawing a gasp from you. He teased at your with his mouth and his fingers, threatening to enter but keeping you on edge. With one hand, he fingered your sensitive little nub, and with the other, he teased apart your labia before kissing you again.

Your thighs tense up and it takes all of the control you had left to not crush his head between your thighs. You whimpered as Mark's tongue gently began to lap at you, your breath hitching in your throat more often than not. Your last partner had never done this, and boy, you almost wished they had, but they were far from your mind as Mark worked you. Mark stuck his tongue in deep and you gasped loudly, gripping his hair with one hand whilst biting a finger of the other.

"M-Mark, fuck," you whined as he licked and kissed you. He kept playing with your clit and your stomach was twisting itself in to knots as you felt beads of sweat start to form on your forehead. "Fuck, fuck... Mark. Shit, fuck." you sucked in a breath as his fingers teased around your core, dancing around it and daring to enter. When he slid one of his fingers in, your back arched and you let out a hot cry of pleasure. "Sh-shit!" your control was beginning to slip through your fingers and all you wanted to do was to yell at Mark to fuck you, _hard_.

Mark pulled back to breathe, leaving you disappointed for all but a moment as he began to pump his finger in and out, adding in a second when he felt you were ready. He kept up the pace - stimulating you inside and out - and watched you carefully. You looked at him with heavy eyes, finger still clamped in to your mouth, and you saw the suggestive look in his dark eyes.

All of a sudden, as if without warning, your body spasmed and you felt yourself tumble over that metaphorical edge, your core shaking as you came. Mark continued to pump his fingers in to you as you whined loudly and gripped the sheets, and he grinned as you let out soft little gasps as you floated down from your high.

"J-Jesus, fuck..." you panted heavily as Mark slowly removed his fingers from your core. You gazed at him with heavy eyes, barely able to move from your spot on the bed. Mark slid off the bed for a moment to drop his boxers, grabbing the condom from where he had dropped it on the bed.

"One more thing," Mark said, turning from you and grabbing the bag from the floor. Propping yourself shakily on to your elbows, you watched him dig through it before he pulled out a little bottle. "You can never have enough lube." he said with a grin. Shit, he had brought lube? He'd planned this, but you supposed that you had done as well.

Mark dropped the bag and chucked the lube up at you. In your still shaky state, you reacted too slowly and it bounced off your boob, bringing a soft "oof" noise from you that made both you and Mark laugh heartily. You cradled the boob in question, feigning injury. Mark smiled and climbed up beside you, pressing a soft kiss to your breast and apologising to it quietly.

"Are you seriously talking to my boob?" you asked, giggling loudly. Mark grinned.

"I might be. I gotta get acquainted with everything, right?" he chuckled and ripped open the condom wrapper. "Would you like to do the honours, dearie?" he asked in a sing-song voice. You pursed your lips and were tempted to grab a pillow to whack him in the face for almost ruining the moment, but you took the condom from him and readied yourself. You placed it on the head of his cock, glancing up at him to see him close his dark eyes and bite his lower lip. You gently ease the condom on to his manhood, eyes flicking between it and Mark's gorgeous face, a salacious smirk on your face as you watched him.

When the condom had slid all the way to the hilt, you grabbed the lube from beside Mark. You glanced at the bottle - blueberry flavoured, seriously? - and opened it, squirting some on to your hand. It was cold, and you grinned darkly as you clamped your hand around Mark's manhood. He gasped - both at the coldness of the lube and the sudden feeling of your hand wrapped tightly around him - and looked at you with wide eyes, his pupils blown wide with desire. You smiled smugly as you rubbed the lube up and down his hardness.

When you were finished, you let go of Mark and wiped your lubed hand on his leg. "Hey," Mark said, shooting you a frown. "My leg doesn't need lubing; I don't think it'd fit."

"Damn right it wouldn't fit." you said as he took a hold of you and pulled you close. "Plus, it wouldn't be as fun for you, I think."

"Maybe," Mark purred, rolling so that you were pinned underneath him. "Now, your turn with the freezing lube." he grinned widely. Before you could protest, the lube was in his hand and squirted on to his fingers. He pushed the lubed fingers in to you and you gasped, your hands clenching in to fists. You almost gave Mark a good thump in the arm but you turned to jelly in his touch as he began to push his fingers in and out.

"You fucking... ass." you hissed through gritted teeth, gripping the sheets tightly. Mark grinned at you, just as smugly as you had not two minutes earlier.

"It's not your ass I'm fucking, [Y/N]," he snickered, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on your leg. "And there, got you back," he kissed your lips and you could taste something faint that you couldn't quite put your finger on until you remembered he'd been going down on you not five minutes ago. You almost gagged at the taste, but the feeling of Mark's head against your sex pulled your mind away. "Are you ready?" Mark asked. You looked at him, touched by the fact he was only willing to go when you were, and you nodded. Mark kissed you again and pushed.

He slid in easily, but that was lube for you. It was so much better than just his tongue or his fingers, for both of you. Mark, with his glasses still on, closed his eyes as he pressed in, knuckles white as he gripped the sheet. You watched him, draping your arms lazily over his shoulders and opening your hips for him to get a better angle. He moved agonisingly slowly, and you whined softly when he reached the hilt.

Mark opened his eyes and looked down at you with a heavy, hot gaze, and you stared right back at him. You swallowed and held him close as he pressed his forehead gently against yours and started to slowly move his hips, rolling them gently out and back in again. You could vaguely hear soft whining - and you realised that it was you making the noise. You gulped as Mark smiled fondly at you and pressed sloppy, loving kisses against your face.

"M-Mark," you cried quietly through panted breaths, running one hand through his dark hair and holding the other one around the back of his neck. He smiled as you whined his name, picking his pace up bit by bit. "Oh God, Mark..." you breathed out his name huskily, lifting your hips up to meet his every time he pushed in.

"[Y/N]," Mark replied softly, pumping in to your core a little harder. The movement elicited a loud moan from your throat and Mark grinned, doing it again. Your chest tightened as he did, sucking in a desperate breath. "Oh, I love the look on your face when I do that... you make such naughty little noises, too." he purred, grunting as he pushed in particularly roughly.

"Fuck!" you cried, nails digging in to Mark's shoulder. Mark grunted again as he started to pump rougher with each passing second, moving one of his hands to grasp your hip tightly. That metaphorical edge was coming closer and closer and all you could think was no, no, no as you neared it. You didn't want this to end so soon, but as that thought passed your mind, you were pushed over the edge by a husky groan from Mark.

Mark almost stopped as you let out a passionate cry and held him tightly. He let out a groan as your core tightened and pulsed and he was pulled over the edge with you, his back arching as he came, letting out a husky cry against your neck.

For what felt like an eternity, you both remained still, clinging to each other like your lives depended on it. Mark pulled back, his glasses askew and beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. He looked at you blankly for a moment before breaking in to a wide grin.

"[Y/N]... I love you."


End file.
